memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kategorie Diskussion:Bilder/Archiv
Dies ist das Archiv zur Kategorie Diskussion:Bilder ---- Die MediaWiki-Software erlaubt es, durch Kategorien gewissermaßen Galerien von Bildern zu erstellen. Wir haben zwar erst 218 Bilder, aber weder die Bilderliste noch die Neue Bilder-Gallerie hilft einem wirklich, ein passendes Bild für einen Artikel schnell zu finden. Ein Beispiel für eine Kategorie wäre Kategorie:Bild (Person). Falls der Kategorie-Strang überwiegend angenommen wird, können wir die Diskussion ja unter Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie Hierarchie/Bilder fortführen und passende Unterkategorien erstellen. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 09:02, 16. Mär 2005 (GMT) : Hey, das finde ich sowas von super. Ich glaub das schlag ich gleich mal auch auf MA/en vor, dort haben die nämlich eine solche Bilderflut in den letzten Monaten erfahren, dass da inzwischen sogar Bilder doppelt sind ^^ -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:53, 16. Mär 2005 (GMT) Hierarchie *'Bild (Person)' *'Bild (Buchcover)' *'Bild (Computerspiel)' *'Bild (Interieur)' *'Bild (Raumschiff)' *'Bild (Raumstation)' *'Bild (Ort)' *'Bild (Stellares Objekt)' *'Bild (Waffe)' Ich habe die Diskussion erstmal hierher verschoben und ein paar Vorschläge gemacht, bitte weiterdiskutieren. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:40, 19. Mär 2005 (EST) Hm... Bilder von Räumen auf Raumschiffen oder Gebäuden auf Planeten kämen dann in ''Raumschiff bzw. Planet? -- FProg ([[ :FProg|'' ]]) 11:12, 19. Mär 2005 (EST) : Man kann auch von Phasern, Waffen und Tieren Bilder machen. Vielleicht "Bild (Objekt)". Dann aber ganz sicher "Bild (Buch)" für die vielen Bücher (die noch kommen). Für FProg's Problem: Vielleicht "Bild (Architektur)" oder etwas in der Art für Räume und Gebäude. Für "Bild (Planet)" würde ich lieber "Bild (Stellares Objekt)" sagen, dann fallen Monde, Kometen und Galaxien auch drunter. Mir fehlt auch etwas wie "Nicht-kategorisierte Bilder", aber vielleicht kann Morn das ja ermitteln? Wie gehts denn seiner LRS (eigentlich nur Dyslexie) bezüglich Umlauten?-- Florian - [[ :Florian K| ]] 10:48, 22. Mär 2005 (EST) :: Ich finde die Vorschläge von euch gut. Bezüglich Morn zum aufspüren einsetzen, dürfte eigentlich kein Problem sein, ich weiß nur nicht, ob man ihn auf einen Namespace beschränken kann... Dem Morn wurde angeblich das schreiben inzwischen richtig beigebracht, wobei ich wegen Arbeit und Uni nicht wirklich dazu gekommen bin ihn noch mal richtig zu benutzen. -- Kobi/83.129.42.176 11:25, 22. Mär 2005 (EST) ::: Wenn niemand Einwände hat, werde ich die Kategorie testweise einrichten. Vorschläge und Ideen weiterhin zwingend erwünscht! ;-) -- Florian - ✍ talk 05:45, 6. Apr 2005 (EDT) ::::folgender virschlag überkathegorien: *'Screencap''' *'schemata' *'photomontage' *'scan' (aus büchern/zeitschriften etc) *'Bild (Person)' **'Mensch' **'Klingone' **'Borg' **'Romulaner' **'(usw)' *'Bild (Buchcover)' *'Bild (Computerspiel)' **'Cover' (oder wir machen eine allgemeine kathegorie cover) **'Screenshot' *'Bild (Interieur)' **'Brücke' *'Bild (Raumschiff)' **'Schema' *'Bild (Raumstation)' **'schema' *'Bild (Ort)' **'Landschaft' *'Bild (Stellares Objekt)' **'Planet' **'Nebel/cluster' **'annomalie' **'sonstiges' *'Bild (Waffe)' **'schusswaffe' **'nahkampfwaffe' **'schema' Kategorie:Bild (Computerspiel) Ich schlage Bild (Computerspiel) als Erweiterung vor, da wir mittlerweile bereits einige Cover und auch ein Schiffsbild aus dem Bereich haben. (Übernehme auch die Arbeit ;-) --Porthos 19:13, 18. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Keine Einwände? Dann mach ichs halt... ;-) --Porthos 22:24, 20. Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Wenn ich mal kurz was dazu sagen darf, die Kategorie find ich gut. Allein für Cover oder auch Screenshots? -- Florian - ✍ talk 09:26, 25. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Natürlich auch Screenshots (sind ja schon welche drin ;-) --Porthos 11:24, 25. Jul 2005 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (Raumstation) Schlage das schonmal prophylaktisch analog zu "Bild (Raumschiff)" vor. --Porthos 11:24, 25. Jul 2005 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (Ort) Wie von Kobi unten angedeutet für Plätze wie Khitomer oder die Sternenflotten-Akademie. --Porthos 11:24, 25. Jul 2005 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (Produktion) Für Bilder von Darstellern, Regisseuren und Sachen wie Produktionszeichnungen. --Porthos 02:06, 13. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Darsteller in eine Kategorie packen, die "Produktion" heißt? Naja okay, gibt ja nicht so viele Bilder von Schauspielerin selbst, meist sind es Bilder der jeweiligen Rolle. -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 18:48, 13. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Ich will halt eine Kategorien-Explosion vermeiden, daher denke ich ist eine Hintergründe-Bilderkategorie erstmal genug. --Porthos 14:54, 16. Sep 2005 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (Tier) Gemäß der Diskussion hier. --Porthos 14:59, 13. Sep 2005 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (Waffensystem) Für Abbildungen von Phasern/Handwaffen sowie Torpedos und ähnlichem. --Porthos 14:59, 13. Sep 2005 (UTC) Interieur-Bilder Mir ist aufgefallen, daß wir sehr viele Bilder von Raumschiff-Interieurs haben. Ich möchte die ungern in die "Bild (Raumschiff)"-Kategorie einsortieren, weil diese dann enorm aufgeblasen wird. Wollen wir eine eigene Kategorie für Inneneinrichtungen machen, die dann auch die von Sternenbasen u.ä. aufnehmen kann? --Porthos 16:39, 22. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Sollten wir das evtl. analog zur "Ort"-Kategorie machen? ansonsten würde ich "Bilder (Raum)" vorschlagen -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 11:21, 23. Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Ich finde "Raum" ist doppeldeutig und ungenau, aber die Alternative wäre ein Rechtschreibproblem der Klasse A: Interieur. Deswegen ist Kategorie "Bild (Raum)" das beste im Moment. Darf auch für Hallen, Häuser und Höhlen angewendet werden, nehme ich an. Also alles was innen ist. -- Florian - ✍ talk 09:29, 25. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Nää, dann noch eher "Bild (Inneneinrichtung)"... Für alles, klar. --Porthos 11:24, 25. Jul 2005 (UTC) Abschließende Diskussion Diese Kategorie ist schon länger "in Diskussion". Vielleicht können wir die zum Abschluß bringen und die Kategorie offiziell online bringen. Hat noch jemand Ideen und Anregungen? -- Florian - ✍ talk 12:32, 14. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Sieh an, was es alles gibt. Muß ich jetzt alle meine Uploads selbst kategorisieren oder kann Morn das? --Porthos 16:48, 14. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Morn (oder DataMA) kann alle Artikel aus dem :Bild: Namespace in die Hauptkategorie verfrachten, aber die Sortierung müsste jemand anders übernehmen (es sei denn natürlich du lässt mir eine komplette Liste der Seitennamen zukommen (in nur-Text)) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:39, 14. Jun 2005 (UTC) Hallo Kobi! Meinst du soetwas? Generiert aus Alle Seiten (Namespace:Bilder). -- Florian - ✍ talk 12:25, 15. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Genau, wobei ich mit Liste im speziellen Sinne meinte, dass die Text-Liste bereits mit den Unterkategorien vorsortiert ist, damit keine Änderungen sichtbar sind. D.h. ein Benutzer (z.B. Porthos, der da schon eifrig am Kategorisieren ist) guckt sich nur die unkategorisierten Seiten an und schreibt den Seitennamen in eine "kategorie_bild_buchcover.txt", die dann, wenn sie fertig ist, an Morn (oder DataMA) weitergegeben wird. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 16:17, 15. Jun 2005 (UTC) Dann entferne ich die Hinweise mal... --Memory 20:56, 13. Jul 2005 (UTC) Logos und Schriften Logos und Schriftzeichenbeispiele gibt es inzwischen eine ganze Menge. Vielleicht sollten wird dafür eine Kategorie einführen, ich schlage eine gemeinsame, vielleicht unter der Bezeichnung "Bild (Zeichen)" vor. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 12:58, 27. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Eventuell noch etwas allgemeiner, "Bild (Grafik)". Dann paßt sowas oder sowas auch rein. --Memory 22:30, 27. Jan 2006 (UTC) Parodien Wie sieht's eigentlich hiermit aus? Sind die hier erwünscht und wenn ja, lohnt es sich für die wenigen eine eigene Kategorie anzulegen? — defchris (✍ talk) 23:41, 4. Apr 2006 (UTC) :Wie wäre es denn mit einer Kategorie für Bilder, auf denen zwar ein Copyright liegt, das aber bei jemand anderem liegt als Paramount? Stand nämlich etwas vor dem problem, welche Vorlage zu wählen ist -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:28, 5. Apr 2006 (UTC) ::Naja, die Server von Wikia liegen ja allesamt in den USA, oder? Sollte da nicht einfach die Standard- -Vorlage reichen? Ich hab die beiden Bilder jedenfalls jetzt mal unter jener Lizenz hochgeladen. — defchris (✍ talk) 11:38, 5. Apr 2006 (UTC) Ein neuer Angriff Nachdem wir hier soweit mit den Kategorien voraus waren hat uns MA/en nun überholt mit der Erstellung von Kategorien. Zur Zeit haben wir folgende: * Bilder ** Bild (Buchcover) ** Bild (Computerspiel) ** Bild (Interieur) ** Bild (Ort) ** Bild (Person) ** Bild (Produktion) ** Bild (Raumschiff) ** Bild (Raumstation) ** Bild (Stellares Objekt) ** Bild (Waffe) In MA/en gibt es daneben außerdem * Bild (Cover) ** Bild (Referenzwerk-Cover) ** Bild (Romancover) *** Bild (Romancover, DS9) *** Bild (Romancover, ENT) *** Bild (Romancover, TNG) *** Bild (Romancover, TOS) *** Bild (Romancover, VOY) ** Bild (Spielcover) ** Bild (Video-Cover) * Bild (Einzelpersonen) ** Bild (Bolianer) ** Bild (Ferengi) * Bild (Abzeichen) * Bild (Planet) * Bild (Aufmerksamkeit nötig) ** Bild (Wasserzeichen) ** Bild (Copyrightnotiz fehlt) Diese Liste könnte ich mir durchaus erweiterbar vorstellen (zum Beispiel sollte es definitiv noch eine Bild (Personengruppe) geben sowie Bild (Vulkanier), Mensch, Klingone ... Gerade bei den Bildern bin ich für viele, viele Kategorien, da die Seiten teilweise sehr lang aufbauen. Daneben schlage ich noch weitere Zweige wie: * Bild (Produktion) ** Bild (Darsteller) ** Bild (Regisseur) ** Bild (Produzent) *** jeweils mit TOS, TNG etc. ** Bild (Produktionsfoto) (für Sketche und Konzeptzeichnungen etc) * Bild (Waffe) ** Bild (Schusswaffe) ** Bild (Nahkampfwaffe) * Superkategorie? (Shismas Vorschlag wäre Grafik) ** Bild (Abzeichen) nur für Ränge, Orden etc. ** Bild (Emblem) für Siegel Ja, das wäre erstmal das -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:46, 7. Apr 2006 (UTC) : Hossa. Da überrollst du uns aber mit Kategorien. Die "Cover"-Phalanx finde ich sehr gut bis auf "Videocover". Man kann die bestehenden Roman-Cover und "Spiele-Cover" aufteilen, allein die Romane sind etwa 120 Bilder schwer. Mit "Videocover" tue ich mich schwer, da es kaum noch Video(kassetten) gibt. DVD-Cover? Film-Cover? "Bild (Aufmerksamkeit nötig)" brauchen wir definitiv. Sollte es einen Bot geben, der unkategorisierte Bilder regelmäßig aufspürt, sollte es dafür eine Schublade geben. Was macht "Bild (Wasserzeichen)"? Ist das die "böse" Kategorie, in der Bilder mit Einblendungen sind? "Bild (Copyrightnotiz fehlt)" ist sehr gut, allerdings hätte ich auch gern etwas, mit dem man auch fehlende Episoden-Referenzen oder Beschreibungen markiert. Zu den Personen: Ich bin gegen Kategorien für Spezies. Die "Produktion" in "Darsteller", etc aufzuteilen wird sinnvoll (auch wenn wir wenig Material haben), die Sub-Kategorisierung in Serien lohnt nicht und ist meist auch redundant. "Grafik", "Abzeichen", "Emblem" find ich gut, wobei die letzten beiden ähnlich sind. — Florian™ talk 14:00, 13. Apr 2006 (UTC) ::ich möchte hinzufügen: ich bin der meinung das es auch kathegorien geben sollte die über etwas die art des bildes aussagen zb: *Grafik *Cover/(film)Poster (auch für Spiele) *Screencap *Screencap(Ausschnitt) *Photomontage --14:05, 13. Apr 2006 (UTC) :::warum sind die romancover eigentlich nach serien geordnet? --Shisma 13:34, 24. Nov 2006 (UTC) Neue Unterkategorie: Bild (Symbol) Wir haben inzwischen eine Menge an Bildern von Symbolen und Rangabzeichen, eine neue Kat Kategorie: Bild (Symbol) sollte gerechtfertigt sein. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 16:43, 24. Okt 2006 (UTC) Wie ich gerade sehe, wird oben bereits Kategorie: Bild (Abzeichen) diskutiert. Symbol ist noch etwas allgemeiner. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 16:46, 24. Okt 2006 (UTC) Bin dafür - Bin dagegen da ja bisher niemand dagegen ist werd ich mal versuchen einige dieser kathegorien anzlegen--Shisma 11:32, 29. Nov 2006 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (Speise) und Kategorie: Bild (Getränk) * Kategorie:Bild (Speise) * Kategorie:Bild (Getränk) beide einführen? Oder allgemeiner unter Kategorie:Bild (Nahrung) :Eigentlich wäre ich mehr für Kategorie:Bild (Nahrung) aber beide sind auch OK. Solange wir nicht mit Obst und Gemüse anfangen... ;) 15:51, 23. Dez 2006 (UTC) Beide Kategorien eingeführt. 14:56, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) Kategorie: Bild (Technische Ausrüstung) Wenn ich das richtig überblicke haben wir keine einzige Kategorie, in die Technik kommt, die nicht gerade eine Waffe oder im Inneren eines Raumschiffs ist.--Bravomike 20:26, 11. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ich leg sie mal an (sind zwar noch keine 5 Tage um, aber ich habe gerade noch ein bisschen Zeit)--Bravomike 06:36, 15. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (Tier) Ich weiß das wurde hier bereits hier besprochen, aber mittlerweile haben wir so viele Bilder von Tieren. Die Kategorie Person passt nicht wirklich und deswegen schlag ich vor, dass die Tierbilder eine eigene Kategorie bekommen. --Klossi 15:51, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *'Zustimmung'--Bravomike 17:06, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *'dafür', gute Idee -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 18:21, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bild (Pflanze) Ich möchte die Kategorie:Bild (Pflanze) beantragen. Sie wäre nützlich, nicht nur für Bilder, die ausschließlich Pflanzen zeigen (wie dieses, dieses oder dies hier), sondern auch für Bilder mit Person o.ä. (wie z.B. hier oder hier). -- 15:18, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Klingt gut, warum nicht, dafür--Bravomike 15:41, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hab die Kat mal angelegt und bin gerade dabei, sie zu füllen... -- 18:06, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bild (Mediencover) Hallo! Ich wollte mal eine Disk anregen zur Erstellung einer Kat, die den diesen und noch folgenden Covern von LP,MC, VHS, CD, DVD, HD-DVD, BluRay, ?... ein zu Hause geben soll: *Datei:Star Trek I - Der Film.jpg *Datei:Spaced Out.jpg *Datei:Cover STTNG OST.jpg *Datei:Mission Farpoint (CIC-Video).jpg *Datei:Tödliche Manipulation.jpg *Datei:Auf der Suche nach neuen Galaxien.jpg *Datei:Der Zeitsprung.jpg *Datei:Die unheimliche Macht.jpg *Datei:Der Todeskristall.jpg *Datei:Das magische Kraftfeld.jpg Dabei könnte man statt Kategorie:Bild (Mediencover) auch Kategorie:Bild (Musik- und Videocover) oder schlicht Kategorie:Bild (Cover) in Erwägung ziehen. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 07:11, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wir haben ja schon Kategorie:Bild (Buchcover). Sollte die weiter parallel bestehen oder zusammengelegt werden?--Bravomike 07:19, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Die wäre imo groß genug um selbst bestehen zu bleiben. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 07:21, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::ich habe kürzlich zufällig eine Vorlage gebaut die für Bildbeschreibungen von Covern da sind. Ich habe auch daran gedacht die Kategorisierung da mit rein zu machen. Über die Typ Variable kann man ein dann ein Format definieren.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:25, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Super, das wäre wirklich praktisch. Ich nehme an, dass ich einfach VHS in die Vorlage eintrage und die Kat dann entsprechend erzeugt würde? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 07:44, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::so könnte man es machen, ja.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:52, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Andererseits, wenn ich meine vorletzte Äußerung in Frage stellen darf :-) Vllt wäre auch die Kategorie: Bild (Cover) denkbar, die natürlich auch die Buchcover enthalten würde. Das würde uns von der Nutzung eines unhandlichen Wortes wie "Mediencover" befreien. -- 21:21, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ähm, *stubs* Ich würde dann gerne nochmals konkret die Kategorie:Bild (Cover) für jedwede Art von Cover beantragen. Dazu zählen die o.g. sowie Buch und CD-Cover. Wenn sich keine Einwände zeigen würde ich die Kat auch einrichten und den Bot die Kats in den Seiten der Buchcover ändern lassen. -- 15:55, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :meine Zustimmung hast Du--Bravomike 17:06, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich bin da auch für die einfache "Bild (Cover)"-Variante. --Pflaume 17:27, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) So, hab jetzt mal die Kategorie:Bild (Cover) angelegt und die Kategorie:Bild (Buchcover) dort als Unterkat einsortiert. Ich hoffe, damit können sich alle vereinbaren. -- 14:47, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nachdem nun einige DVD-Cover dazugekommen sind, möchte ich die Erstellung einer Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Bild (Cover) anregen. Vllt am besten so was wie Kategorie:Bild (DVD-Cover). -- 10:24, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und damit es sich auch lohnt: gleich noch Katgorie:Bild (Videospiel-Cover) oder etwas allgemeiner Katgorie:Bild (Spiel-Cover) bzw. Katgorie:Bild (Spiele-Cover). -- 10:30, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab mal Kategorie:Bild (DVD-Cover) erstellt. -- 13:15, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Und auch Kategorie:Bild (Spiel-Cover). -- 13:56, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bild (Bilder von Doug Drexler) Ich möchte die Kategorie:Bild (Bilder von Doug Drexler) beantragen, da sie mittlerweile acht Bilder zählt und damit wohl ihre Daseinsberechtigung hat. -- 08:25, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich glaub die Mindestzahl an Artikeln für eine Kategorie war mal 10. Weiß nicht ob das bei Bildern auch so ist. -- 12:53, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Es sind jetzt 11. -- 10:30, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Dann bin ich dafür. :) -- 11:17, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Sind jetzt schon 12. -- 14:33, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Erstellt. -- 07:10, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie für Soundtrack-Cover Ich möchte gerne eine Kategorie:Bild (CD-Cover) oder Kategorie:Bild (Soundtrack-Cover) beantragen, da wir durch die großartige Arbeit zum Thema Soundtrack da einiges dazubekommen haben. Sie sollte eine Unterkat zu Kategorie:Bild (Cover) werden. -- 21:11, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Dafür. -- 14:30, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Mal angelegt als Kategorie:Bild (Audio-Cover), da wir auch CDs haben, die kein Soundtrack sind sowie LPs. -- 14:27, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie für Kinoplakate Ich möchte gerne eine Kategorie:Bild (Kinoplakat) oder Kategorie:Bild (Plakat) beantragen. Sie sollte eine Unterkat zu Kategorie:Bild (Produktion) werden. Jeder Film hat ja eins und da sind wir schon bei elf. -- 21:11, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Dafür. -- 14:30, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Angelegt: Kategorie:Bild (Kinoplakat) -- 14:38, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie für Bilder in Kulturelle Anspielungen Ich hätte gerne eine Kategorie, in der man alle Bilder tun kann, die im Artikel Kulturelle Anspielungen auf Star Trek auftauchen. Sie könnte z.B. Kategorie:Bild (Kulturelle Anspielung auf Star Trek) heißen. Bilder sind bspw: *Datei:Blur - End of a Century.jpg *Datei:USS Enterprise in Airplane 2.jpg *Datei:Spock Heineken.jpg *Datei:Ice age baby.jpg *Datei:Erste Szene aus Kill Bill.jpg *Datei:MusicBrainz Picard Screenshot.jpg *Datei:Chris Turk und der Pfarrer der so aussieht wie Captain Sulu.jpg *Datei:The Simpsons Voyager Party.jpg *sowie sechs Bilder aus South Park Wärn also genug Dateien. -- 22:06, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Dafür. -- 14:33, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hab sie mal erstellt. -- 08:43, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Ist vielleicht nicht absolut notwendig, aber wäre es nicht sinnvoll diese Kategorie nun nach der Neustrukturierung/Umbenennung des Artikels in Kategorie:Bild (Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek) zu umzubenennen? --Pflaume 17:03, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, bestimmt. Gut, dass du auch daran gedacht hast. -- 17:09, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Brauchen wir dazu einen (Lösch-)Antrag, denn Verschieben kann man ja eine Kategorie nicht? --Pflaume 17:14, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Imo brauchen wir den nicht. Es geht ja nix verloren, die Kat wird ja nur entfernt um an anderer Stelle sofort wieder erstellt zu werden. Soll ich die Bilder umkategorisieren und du löscht und erstellst die Kats? -- 17:25, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, hatte gerade Probleme mit dem PC… Ja klar, werd die Kategorie löschen und die neue erstellen. Die Bilder kategorisiere ich aber auch gleich mit, so viele sind's ja nicht ;) --Pflaume 17:46, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Soundcaps Wir haben zwar erst sieben Beispiele, aber vllt können wir hier wirklich mal eine Ausnahme machen. Die Sounddateien sind nämlich (so finde ich) ansonsten recht schwierig zu finden. Im Moment haben wir: *Datei:Als Android bin ich nicht in der Lage, etwas zu aktzeptieren, was nicht auf rationalem Wege bewiesen werden kann.ogg *Datei:Heißt das, Sie haben Beweise, dass sich die Cardassianer an der Phalanx zu schaffen gemacht haben?.ogg *Datei:Ich werde mich auf kein Risiko einlassen.ogg *Datei:Man muss die Fakten abwägen.ogg *Datei:Nagut. Ich weiß genau wohin ich will.ogg *Datei:Nun es ehm… es fiel mir plötzlich ein, dass ich eine Frequenzverbindung zwischen dem Deflektor und dem Schildgitter einrichten könnte, indem ich den Warpfeldgenerator als Energieflussabschwächer benutze und das hat natürlich eine….ogg *Datei:Widerstand ist zwecklos.ogg Die Länge der Dateinamen reicht dabei locker für ein Dutzend Files ;-) -- 13:48, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :In welche Kategorie soll die Kategorie Unterkat werden? Kategorie:Bilder passt ja nicht wirklich.--Bravomike 14:22, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Dann wird es vllt am besten gar keine Unterkat, sondern eine eigene Kategorie:Klangdatei oder Kategorie:Sounds oder ähnlich. -- 14:40, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Wenn es gegen solche Soundfiles keine rechtlichen Bedenken mehr gibt (wie an dieser Stelle angeklungen: Forum:Samples für Syncronsprecher), dann bin ich dafür und würde sicherlich auch gerne die ein oder andere Datei für diese Kategorie (bin übrigens für „'Kategorie:Audiodatei'“) beisteuern wollen - wobei wir uns nochmal was zu den Grenzen diesbezüglich einfallen lasen sollten. Nicht, dass hier ganze Hörspiele hochgeladen werden ;). --Pflaume 18:22, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::nett wäre sowas wie: Geräusch und Gesprochenes Wort oder Dialog oder so-- 18:28, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Shismas Vorschläge sind gute Ideen für weitere Unterkategorien von "Audiodatei", wenn wir erstmal genug haben. Bis dahin würde ich erstmal alle in die Kategorie:Audiodatei setzen und wir verteilen später spezieller. -- 09:39, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Angelegt. -- 08:36, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Kat für Projekt-Bilder Vllt könnten wir auch eine Kategorie:Bild (Memory Alpha) o.ä. gebrauchen. Da kämen alle Bilder unter, die für Belange des Projekts angelegt wurden, z.B.: *Datei:Flag-Česky.gif und alle anderen Flaggen *Datei:Hilfe Bilder wiederherstellen.png *Datei:Hilfe Seite wiederherstellen.png *Datei:Hilfe Hinweis auf gelöschte Artikelversionen.png *Datei:Hilfe Seite schützen oder freigeben.png *Datei:Hilfe Seite löschen.png *Datei:Icon-Realworld-POV.png *Datei:MA Fehler bei Bearbeitung.jpg *Datei:MA de Werbung.gif *Datei:Ma bildformate.png *Datei:Verweise.png *Datei:User.gif *Datei:External.png usw usf. -- 13:55, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich war schon öfter kurz davor, die Sachen in die Kategorie:Bild (Benutzergrafik) einzuordnen, aber eine Projekt-Kat wäre sicherlich ganz gut. dafür--Bravomike 14:22, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Angelegt. -- 08:58, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bild (Uniform) Das dürfte auch ein bisschen Ordnung bringen. Ja, es ist zwar auf fast jedem Bild ne Uniform zu sehen, aber ich meine eben jene Bilder, die in Uniform-Artikeln verwandt werden. Also alle Bilder, bei denen der Focus auf der Uniform liegt, und nicht (nur) auf der gezeigten Person. Beispiele gibt es sicher ausreichend. -- 13:59, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Habe ich gerade erst gestern dran gedacht! dafür--Bravomike 14:22, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Sehr gute Idee: bin dafür. --Pflaume 18:03, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Angelegt: Kategorie:Bild (Uniform). -- 08:46, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bild (Widmungsplakette) Diese Kategorie möchte ich für die folgenden Bilder vorschlagen: *Datei:RelativityBrücke5.jpg *Datei:NCC1764plaque.jpg *Datei:Enterprise NX-01 Widmungsplakette.jpg *Datei:Enterprise-D Widmungsplakette.jpg *Datei:Hathaway-plakette.jpg *Datei:Widmungsplakette Defiant.jpg *Datei:Picard Widmungsplakette.jpg *Datei:Tsiolkovsky.jpg *Datei:Widmungsplakette Voyager.jpg *Datei:USS Sao Paulo Widmungsplakette.jpg Eine Signatur täte gut... das war ich, sorry. -- 23:05, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) :dafür -- 10:45, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::dafür --Pflaume 10:47, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Angelegt. -- 18:21, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bild (Fahrzeug) In Anlehnung an die Kategorie:Fahrzeug möchte ich die Kategorie:Bild (Fahrzeug) als Unterkat der Kategorie:Bild (Technische Ausrüstung) vorschlagen, in Frage kämen etwa: *Datei:Pickup TomParis.jpg *Datei:Polizeiautos Detroit.jpg *Datei:Sojourner.jpg *Datei:Enterprise CVN65 1986 2.jpg *Datei:Floß an Küste.jpg *Datei:Huey 204.jpg *Datei:Lockheed F-104.jpg *Datei:Lockheed L-10 Electra.jpg *Datei:1936erFord.jpg *Datei:Brigg Enterprise.jpg *Datei:Chevrolet Camaro.jpg *Datei:Dreirad.jpg *Datei:ArgoBuggy.jpg *Datei:Alixia Ionosphaere.JPG *Datei:HMS Defiant.jpg *Datei:HMS Enterprize.jpg *Datei:Shran betrachtet HMS Enterprize.jpg *Datei:HMS Victory.jpg *Datei:Heißluftballon.jpg *Datei:Heißluftballon ENT Vorspann.jpg *Datei:Jupiter8-Anzeige.jpg *Datei:Enterprise StuKa.jpg *Datei:Sisko wird von Taxi angefahren.jpg *Datei:Enterprise CVN65 1986.jpg Ist also einiges an Material vorhanden... -- 23:15, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) :dafür -- 10:45, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::dafür --Pflaume 10:47, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::dafür, aber über die Einordnung muss man noch mal nachdenken. Wirklich als Unterkat von Technische Ausrüstung? Und müsste dann nicht auch die Kat Raumschiff Unterkat der neuen Kat Fahrzeug werden?--Bravomike 11:33, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hab mich an der Artikelkat orientiert: Kategorie:Fahrzeug ist Unterkat von Kategorie:Technische Ausrüstung. Aber vllt machen wir dann besser keine Unterkat draus? -- 12:00, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Hm, ja, macht ja in gewisser Weise auch Sinn.--Bravomike 13:11, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Erstellt. -- 18:28, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bild (Sport & Spiel) Und ein weiterer Vorschlag :-) Diesmal für alle Bilder, die Sport, Sortgeräte, Spielzeug Spiele usw zeigen. Wie z.B.: *Datei:Chula chap4.jpg *Datei:Chula spielfiguren.jpg *Datei:Chula wuerfel.jpg *Datei:Crew spielt Basketball.jpg *Datei:Dabo Rad.jpg *Datei:Dabo im Quarks.jpg *Datei:Dartscheibe.jpg *Datei:Double Jack Eva McHuron.jpg *Datei:Flotter als Plüschtier.jpg *Datei:Franc Währung.jpg *Datei:Football.jpg *Datei:Kukalaka.jpg *Datei:Magnet Dart.jpg *Datei:Paris spielt Poolbillard.jpg *Datei:Passagiere bauen Puzzle.jpg *Datei:Pleenok.jpg *Datei:Spiel der Ktarianer.jpg *Datei:Tennisball Filz.jpg *Datei:Tennisball modern.jpg *Datei:Tennisschläger bespannt.jpg *Datei:Tongokarten.jpg *Datei:Vulkanische Schachfiguren.jpg *Datei:Baseball.jpg *Datei:Broik betruegt beim dabo.jpg Und sicher noch einige mehr. -- 08:36, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) :dafür -- 10:45, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::dafür --Pflaume 10:47, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::dafür--Bravomike 11:33, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Erstellt. -- 19:33, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bild (Buch) Was haltet ihr davon? Beipiele haben wir einige: Datei:BakuBuch.jpg Datei:Bücher an Bord der Botany Bay.jpg Datei:Trip Tuckers Bücher.jpg Datei:Chicago Mobs of the Twenties.jpg Datei:Hotel Royale Roman.jpg Datei:Kosst Amojan leer.jpg Datei:Solbors Blut Kosst Amojan lesbar.jpg Datei:Kosst Amojan lesbar.jpg Datei:Termites of Loracus Prime.jpg Datei:Loracus Prime spitting termite.jpg Datei:Loracus devil mite.jpg Datei:Photonen brauchen Freiheit - Einleitung.jpg Datei:Picard-Familienalbum.jpg Datei:Seite Picard-Familienchronik.jpg Datei:Surak Buch.JPG Datei:Zek hat Neufassung der Erwerbsregeln geschrieben.jpg Datei:Buch die Geschichte zweier Städte.jpg Und vllt auch noch: Datei:Elfter Band des Klaveq.jpg Datei:Galaxy Magazin.jpg Datei:Paq\'batlh.jpg Datei:Verfassung der Yangs.jpg Soweit nur aus der Kategorie:Bilder, an anderer Stelle gibts sicher noch mehr. Alternativ könnte man über eine Kategorie:Bild (Literatur) nachdenken, die mehr Platz für Dinge bietet, die kein Buch sind. -- 09:32, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) :„Literatur“ gefällt mir irgendwie nicht, dann lieber „Buch“ und den begriff ein wenig weiter auslegen.--Bravomike 09:56, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Erstellt. -- 07:18, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bild (Bildschirmeinblendungen) Ja, blöder Titel. Aber das ist gar nicht so einfach. Ich möchte nämlich eine Kat vorschlagen, die nicht nur die Einblendungen der Film-/Serientitel, wie: Datei:Platzhalter gelöschte Datei.jpg Datei:TOStitle closeup.jpg Datei:Platzhalter gelöschte Datei.jpg Datei:Platzhalter gelöschte Datei.jpg Datei:TAS Schriftzug.jpg Datei:TNG Schriftzug.jpg Datei:Platzhalter gelöschte Datei.jpg Datei:Platzhalter gelöschte Datei.jpg Datei:Platzhalter gelöschte Datei.jpg Datei:Platzhalter gelöschte Datei.jpg Datei:Platzhalter gelöschte Datei.jpg Datei:Star Trek I Schiftzug.jpg Datei:Star Trek II Schriftzug.jpg Datei:Star Trek III Schriftzug.jpg Datei:Star Trek IV Schriftzug.jpg Datei:Star Trek V Schriftzug.jpg Datei:Star Trek VI Schriftzug.jpg Datei:Star Trek VII Schriftzug.jpg Datei:Star Trek VIII Schriftzug.jpg Datei:Star Trek IX Schriftzug.jpg Datei:Star Trek X Schriftzug.jpg Datei:Star Trek XI Schriftzug.jpg sondern auch andere Einblendungen wie: Datei:Widmung.jpg Datei:William Shatner Unterschrift Star Trek VI.jpg Datei:Widmung Gene Roddenberry.jpg Datei:Desilu.jpg Datei:Filmation.jpg Datei:UIP Logo.jpg Datei:Spyglass Entertainment Logo.jpg Datei:Paramount.jpg Datei:Bad robot logo.jpg Datei:Erste Szene aus Kill Bill.jpg aufnehmen kann. Da sind also Vorschläge zur Benennung gefragt. Und ich denke diese Kat würde sich ganz gut als Unterkat in der Kategorie:Bild (Produktion) machen. Bei der Gelegenheit ist auch eine Neubenennung ratsam. Vllt nutzen wir den Begriff "Schriftzug" weiter, stellen ihn aber voran. Dann erscheinen all diese Bilder in einer alphabetischen Sortierung immer zusammen. -- 12:54, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Stimme zu. Eine für alles ist genug.--Tobi72 13:04, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC)